


Merstuck!

by Lunakarkateclipse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Merstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunakarkateclipse/pseuds/Lunakarkateclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just series a mer love stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Be Karkat Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Its me Mrs annoying as fuck writer that sucks, back again! This is a story I made, it originally was just going to be a gamkar story, but then I was like, hey what if I made this a universe like fairystuck, but goes on different peoples stories as the character you are meets them? And now we have this, but I do have to warn you that the first couple of chapters are gamkar, if you haven't figured it out. Otp man, Well hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is just a picture I mad because I enjoyed writing this so much! X3- http://lunaandtwilightlover.deviantart.com/art/Merstuck-617037264

You are now Karkat Vantas, you are a merman of sorts an you went out to explore and to hunt for fish despite your brother's objections. You never really liked your family, so you tend to do the exact opposite of what they told you to do.

You swim forward, you swear you saw something sparkly and human like over there.

There! You see it shimmer again and move in to grab it. You hold it up to your eyes and examine it. It was a necklace similar to your own, but instead of a cancer symbol it's a capricorn. You put it into your bag and continue moving.

Little did you know that somefish was following you, he grabs your shoulder. You jump and turn around.

"God damn it Sollux!" You yell angrily.

"Sthup KK." He waves.

You roll your eyes and say hi back.

"Stho what are you, a pinth of the merpeople with an overprotective family, doing here?""

"Doing the exact opposite of what they tell me to fucking do."

"Theemths like you KK."

You continue forward with your friend following behind you. Soon one minute after another you start to get board, you've seen these places to many times.

"I know a place you haven't been yet."

"Really? Where Sollux?"

"The surface."

"What?"

"Are you a wooths Karkat?"

"What, no," you say, "Here I'll show you."

You swim up to the gleaming light of the sun, Sollux is not slow to follow.

The both of you pop out of the water. Not many people were on the beach were you surfaced, just two boys.

You listen in on there conversation.

"It's gotta be motherfucking here,I mean it has to!"

"Wwe've been looking for hours Gam, Wwe need to go."

"Fine," The male's eyes brighten a little bit as he sees you and Sollux.

"Hey motherfucking bros, have you seen a necklace" He walks over to you on the docks," kinda like yours but with a capricorn symbol?"

You just nod and take out the necklace, your were quick to do so, so you could get out of there.

"Wow thanks," He smiles.

You quickly swim down, pulling Sollux with you.

"What are you doing KK?"

"Were going."

"What?"

"We'll come back tomorrow."

"Ok," Sollux just said as you both swam down.


	2. ==> Be Gamzee Makara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your now Gamzee and wile looking for something you lost on the beach you find an interesting young man swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I got the sudden courage to write more. I love you all!!! Thank you for looking at my work, your awesome!!

You are now Gamzee Makara, your just a normal human and you went to the beach to find a necklace that used to be your mothers. You like avoiding most of your family, your brother is the only one you feel free to talk to. You mostly turned away from them when your mother died. You have a really annoying friend, whom really doesn't really seem like your friend, named Eridan Ampora who was looking for it with you.

You go on your hands and knees and look through the sand.

Eridan walks up to you, "Gam."

You may or may not have been here for hours.

"It's gotta be mother fucking here, I mean it has to!"

"Wwe've been looking for hours here Gam, wwe need to go."

"Fine." You sigh as you start getting up. As you do you notice a few people in the water.

"Hey motherfucking bros," You say as you move closer up towards them, "Have you seen a necklace, kinda like yours," You see his cancer one, "But with a capricorn symbol?"

One of them does a small nod and takes out the necklace from his bag and gives it to you.

You take note of his appearance, his gruff red hair, his cute freckles. 

"Wow thanks," You say as he quickly dives down.

Something about him seemed captivating to you.

"Uuh Gam?"

"Hugh?"

"Wwhy are just standing there?"

"No reason, we should get back to our houses." You say.

"Yeah."

You two split your ways and went to your houses.

You think you might go to the beach tomorrow, just a feeling....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know the chapter is short, but hey, at least I updated. Well hoped you liked this chapter.


	3. ==> Be Karkat Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat goes to the surface again

You sit by the beach waiting for Sollux. It seemed to be forever and you start to wonder if you should continue waiting for him or if you should just go.

You decide to just go without him and swim up.

You look around, the beach didn't seem to have much people just a few that were getting a tan.

Then you saw him, the guy from yesterday. You sink down so all they could see is your hair, eyes, and a tiny bit of you fins.

You get a little closer to the beach.

Something about him, just a feeling you get when looking at him.

You just look at him and stare.

He was sitting on the dock looking at the water. You move a bit closer, closer, closer, closer.

You didn't realize you moved so close that you were practically under him.

"Hey motherfucking bro, what are you doing here?"

He saw you! Abort! Abort!

"Ugh, hi."

Why did you do that?!?! He can see your face and your, gasp!!!

You start to swim away until he grabs your hand.

"Where are you going? We haven't even introduced ourselves."

You just stand there and stare.

"My name is Gamzee Makara, what is yours?"

"Karkat Vantas." Why did you say your real name?!

"Nice to meet you." He let out his hand for you to shake it.

You slowly let out your hand and shook it.

"What are these?" Gamzee grabs your fins.

"Ga!!" You jump.

"I-I-I have to go." You swipe his hands away.

"Hey Gam wwho's that?" The boy from the other day came over to Gamzee.

"This is Karkat, Karkat, Eridan, Eridan, Karkat."

You wave at the human.

"Uh hey..." Eridan awkwardly waves at you, "Are those fins?"

"Yeah, like I really have to go..." You back up.

"But I want to know more about you."

"But..."

"Is someone waiting for you?"

"Yeah, they're probably worried," You pause thing of your family.

"Well meet meet me tomorrow, I'll be alone, !2:00, if that's ok. If you don't meet me by 1:00 then I'll assume you don't want anything to do with me and I'll leave you alone."

"!2:00 is fine, I need to think about this."

"Then that's enough time?"

"Yeah um see you later then."

"Later."

You swim down away from Gamzee, you then remember about Sollux, where did he go? You take your shell and text him, he takes a wile to text back, but he still does, he seems OK, you wonder what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these a really short, they get longer later so just hang on bro.


	4. ==> Be Sollux Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux watches from afar.

You are now Sollux Captor, you were kind of late to the meeting, but you still made it. You are watching Karkat awkwardly talk with that human from the other day. You kind of want to swim over there and get your friend out of this pickle, but part of you find this amusing.

You listen to their conversation.

"Ugh hi." Karkat's head popped slowly out of the water.

He gasped and starts to swim away.

"Where are you going, we haven't even introduced ourselves!" The tall male grabbed Karkat's hand.

They stay there for a wile before the tall one spoke.

"My name is Gamzee Makara, what's yours?"

"Karkat Vantas..." Why did the dumbass just say his real name?

"Nice to meet you." Gamzee let his hand out for Karkat to shake it.

Karkat reluctantly shook it.

"What are these?" Gamzee grabbed Karkat's fins.

Now your really contemplating on if you should help or not.

Karkat jumps.

A small man whom you couldn't stop and think was interesting came over and asked, "Gam, who is that?"

"This is Karkat, Karkat, Eridan, Eridan, Karkat."

Karkat stupidly waved at him.

"Are those fins?"

"Yeah, like I really need to go..." When did Karkat start saying "like" in his sentences?

"But I want to know more about you."

"But..." Karkat protested.

"Is someone waiting for you?"

"Yeah, they are probably worried."

"Well then meet me tomorrow,"

Well this is interesting, at 12:00 Karkat was supposed to meet him, you know he would.

You dive down and think about the new information you have just acquired.

Just as you started analyzing Karkat's actions your shell beeps.

Karkat was texting you seeing if you were OK.

You sigh, the way Karkat was acting made you think that Karkat kind of liked him, that Gamzee dude, you don't trust him.

You need to investigate him, and you know just who to help.


	5. ==> Be Gamzee Makara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee gets a text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm not dead! Not like you guys care... enjoy!
> 
> I literately have the same notes I put into darkness into light for this one...

You just had the most interesting talk with that cultivating cat that you met the day before, whom you now found out the name of was Karkat. He which he was now close enough for you to analyze, had weird fin things were his ears were. He always seemed to appear from out of the water.

You hear your phone bing so you put your thoughts to rest.

You look at your phone, it was a friend of yours, Feferi. She likes hugs and is the nicest person you have ever met.

You read the text.

"Hey Gamzee I need help. There is no one else I can call, Jade is busy and I wish to not bother her. I do not trust Eridan with what I have found. Please do come quickly, I can't do this alone. I am at west beach."

She sounded urgent, she didn't even use her typing quirk it was that important.

"Hey Erudan, I have to go, see you later."

"Okay Gam, sea you,"

You start heading to west beach. The place you live in is in between two bodies of water, west and east. To the north and south are the lands of North Emerly and South Emerly, both work together, but have there disputes. Since your town is on the border you have to be mutual, and are usually the stepping stones of the two. The west and east waters are the waters of Alternia and Earth, in which you don't know very much about.

The west beach of Earth. It was more normal than Alternia, the beach your at now, and was mostly more peaceful you wonder what she found.

You walk ten blocks to the next beach.

"Hey Fef sis!"

"Hey, um. I found something, it's beached, but it's not normal. I want to help it, but it's far to heavy for one to push it back alone."

"Well then let's push it back in."

"Thanks, but it's not really an it, it's a her..."

"Is that a mermaid?"


	6. ==> Be Feferi Peixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi tries her best to save a mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in a while, so here's this.

Your name is Feferi Peixes and right now you are on West beach getting ready for a save the whales protest at nine.

You look over at the sands more towards the caves.

There was a terrible storm last night, so a beached animal wouldn't seen so unnatural. You thought what you found was one.

It was so much more than that.

It was a young mergirl, whom was about your age. You try to push her back in he ocean, but you find her oddly heavy. You text the only person available that could help, Gamzee Makara.

"Is that a mermaid?" The male asked when he arrived.

"Yes and she is going to die if we don't push her back in!"

"Okay sis," Gamzee goes on one side of her and starts pushing. You go over next to him and help.

You finally push him into the waters.

The two of you just sit there hoping she will wake up.

She gasped and sat up, coughing.

"Are you okay?" You ask.

"Humans!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you, my name is Feferi and this is Gamzee. You where just beached and we we're just wondering if you were okay." 

"Um, I'm okay. Just so I heard you right, your not going to torture me?"

"Not us. What's your name?"  
"Aradia. I'm glad you saved me. I shouldn't have gotten that close to the surface." 

"I'm glad we did too, you seem like a wonderful person."

"Feferi, how long was I beached?"

"At least 5 hours, you have strong gills,"

"Yeah, I have to go."

"Why?" You asked.

"I'm princess of the west sea. I was missing for way to long. Every one must being going crazy, especially my parents. I must be in so much trouble. Anyway I wish to thank you two more. Will you meet me on the beach docks at 12?"

"Of course." You smile.

"I have to be somewhere then, but you two sisters can have fun. Fef did most of the work anyway."

"Gam, that's not true."

"Aradia sis, is it okay if you do it without me?"

"Sure. It will be okay, this must be very important to you, so go have fun!" She smiled, "But I do want to thank you more."

"And that time will come, when the mirthful messiahs want it." Gamzee smiled.

"Mirthful messiahs?" Aradia Questioned.

You just shrug.

"I'll get going! I can't wait to see you two again!" She waves and dives down.


End file.
